Grand Clash of Ninja: Minkai Zokatakei vs Makan Shunkan
Meeting In the middle a forest outside of Kugutsugakure, Makan Shunkan was waiting for his opponent, Minkai Zokatakei. A black/yellow energy covered the area, and with it, Minkai appeared. "Hello, you must be Makan" "Greetings Minkai" said Makan as he grabbed the scroll on his back and opened it. Then he yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" and he summons all ten of his sacred puppets. Minkai took Soul Edge out and stabbed the ground. "Hansuko" Minkai said as the ground split in two, sending two of the puppets into the abyss. Minkai yawned and sat down. "Come on, puppets? You can do better than that." "Well, the thing about puppets is...that they are always full of surprises!" yelled Makan. Then Makan lifted his arms up and the ground to the left and right of Minkai burst open. Then, the puppet on the left, Puppet #2 retreated and the puppet on the right, Puppet #1 shot out 4 smoke bombs, blinding Minkai. Then, Puppet #1 shot senbon at Minkai from it's mouth and arms. Minkai sat still, the senbon coming off of him in an enormous shockwave. "Look, unless you can put up a real fight, then go away. That is, unless, you want to die and have your soul eaten." Soul Edge started to glow on his back, releasing heat. "So show me what you can do." Minkai said lazily. Then Puppet #2-3 each launched 4 staffs that made a giant circle, "Kugutsuton: Sink Hole!" yelled Makan. Then, both of the puppets held their right hand, "Puppet Jutsu Activation." said Makan. Suddenly a giant and deep hole opened up inside the circle under Minkai, sucking him down the hole. "You just entered Demonic territory" Minkai said as the ground suddenly became level again. "Now..." Makan said quietly as giant short katana blades sprung out of Puppet #5's arms and then the puppet rushed at Minkai. Then, Puppet #4 launched a flash grenade at Minkai, "DIE!" said Makan as the flash grenade went off. "How dissapointing" Minkai said as the grenade incinerated once it came within range of Minkai. "Well..." said Makan as Puppet #5 was still rushing toward Minkai, "THAT'S NOT IT!" Then, Puppet #6 launched six orbs of earth around Minkai, that then turned into 100 needles of earth that shot toward Minkai, to trap him with earth. The needles flew in the opposite direction, stabbing Makan's puppets. "I am really getting irritated with these pupets!" Minkai said as he started slashing at a puppet with incredible speed. Puppets #4 and 5 were damaged severeley, only a pice of arm and a head remaining. "Your little party tricks won't last long! You'll die if you keep this up! I have taken down thousands of soldiers at once, and I can take your puppets down with ease!" Minkai said. "Now...LETS FINISH THIS!" yelled Makan as the Kanji on the heads of Puppets #1,2,3,7, and 8 glowed with chakra and they arranged into a circle around Minkai. Then, they formed a large orb of dark energy and then it started to close in on Minkai every second. Finally, Makan jumped on Puppet #6's back and Puppet #6 started to stomp it's feet causing a massive earthquake. The earth near Minkai's feet remained level. "Do you even know how to fight? Or is that another puppet's job?"Minkai said. "Using a power that is not your own... how do you take it so lightly? I envy, you, Makan." Minkai said gloomily. "all for more power...." Minkai said under his breath. Clash Of Swords (I have not written some of this of Makan's profile, but I will) "Your gonna pay for that!" Makan roared as he pulled out his scroll and all of his puppets disappeared. Then, he pulled his sword, Inmetsukoutei, out of his cloak and in a flash Makan and Minkai were standing on top of a pillar 30 stories high in the middle of a pit of spikes. "OK, on this tower you can't use genjutsu, ninjutsu, we can only use taijutsu, our ninja tools, and our swords." said Makan as he readied his sword, then he yelled "Blaze, Inmetsukoutei!" as Inmetsukoutei went into Shikai, turning from a normal katana into a giant blue sword, blazing with blue fire. "Makan, what motivates you? Is there somebody... somebody you wish to protect?" Minkai said, not raising his head "Well, all ten of my puppets are really Zanpakutō of dead Soul Reapers that came to my mentor's clinic that were resealed into puppets. I bonded with them like family and I must DESTROY anyone who thinks that they aren't my power, they are my power and I am their power, but you don't care. SO NOW LETS FIGHT!" said Makan as his sword roared with wild blue fire. "You make it sound as if it were nothing!" Minkai said, releasing a shockwave of fire. "What kind of friend are you if you just use your friends power?! That does make them puppets! Puppets under your control! Your will! And you talk about them as if they were lifeless objects!" Minkai said, the ground around him disinegrating."If that is true, then you don't deserve the life that courses through your veins!" Minkai said, enraged. "You know NOTHING of Zanpakutō do you? Each Zanpakutō has it's own spirit, but they can not move by themselves I just help them move and I'm guided by their owners power. So, I'm not using their power, their owners are using their power just as nature intended." as Makan said this ten shadowy figures surrounded him. Then, Makan rushed toward Minkai with his sword, blazing with blue fire. Seireitou Hyuga had just appeared in a tree and watched them fight. "Huh, Zanpaktou vs Zanpaktou/Bakkoutou Hybrid, i wonder how Minkai intends to turn this around?" seireitou thought. "A zanpakutō.." Minkai said, not raising his head. "Is a single reflection of one's soul in the form of a weapon. The user then learns about the weapon, like how to use it. In doing so, one learns about the soul of the sword and learns about one's self. Those puppets you posses are not Zanpakutō, but trapped spirits in a puppet." Mikai said, finaly raising his sword. Minkai hit makan with a bone-shattering blow. Makan falls over, and Minkai walks over to him and said "Makan.... You and your puppets will not see another dawn." Minkai said, sword raised above Makan's head, ready to strike. "HA!" said Makan as his sword quickly dissipated into blue fire and hit Makan. With a flash of light he reappeared behind Minkai and hit him with the hilt on a pressure point on his neck, making him fall over. Then, he pressed his hand down on Minkai's spine and threw his sword up 50 ft into the air, starting to shoot it on to Minkai, "I won't kill you, I'll just put you in pain for a year... maybe." Makan said with a laugh. "Overconfidence is the most common reason people why have died by my hands. They think that they hae won, then... then Ashikensei takes over. Your soul..." Minkai said, rising slowly "...is mine!" Minkai said as a huge surge of dark red chakra overwhelmed the entire forest, consuming Makan. "You do not posses the Soul Calibur, so your death is certain." "RE...LEASE!" yelled Makan through the energy as a beam of energy went up from under the giant pillar, canceling out all the dark red chakra and pushing both of them to opposite ends of the forest. Then, Fukumaden Uchiha and Kokuangyo Tengu appeared, "Don't be so reckless, you could of had your soul eaten after a few more minutes" said Fukumaden as he placed the end of his pike on Makan's forehead and dark red chakra flowed through his pike and went to the pike's blade, "This will slowly purify you of that chakra." Nightmare "Fools...." Minkai said in a voice that was not his own. "Know that it was you who caused the awakening of the Azure Knight, Nightmare!!" Minkai, now Nightmare said as his right arm turned into a mutated arm. "Drown in a cesspool... of Darkness!" Nightmare said as red chakra formed around him, materializing into azure armor. "I will devour your soul!" Nightmare said as he chargeed at Makan. "Shunshinpo!" yelled Fukumaden as he ran toward Nightmare with a puff of smoke where he was standing and ran around Nightmare throwing explosive kunai and smoke bombs around and under Nightmare, but it just looked like a giant cloud of smoke was around Nightmare. Nighmare walked out of the smoke cloud unhurt. "Fools! I will see you in hell!" Nightmare exclaimed as he stabbed the ground. "Hanasuko!" Nighmare said as the ground split. Flaming arms shot out of the gap, raeching for Fukumaden. "I want to see.. your madness!" Nightmare roared as the arms started to touch Fukumaden's leg. "Well..." said Fukumaden as he placed the back end of his pike on to one of the hands and in a flash of light he was standing on the now fixed ground with a double-edged pike made of two of the four segments of his original pike in his mouth and two pikes in his hands, both made of one of the segments. Then, he placed his pikes in the four cardinal directions, putting him into a circular barrier, with a large shield bubble around it, "That shield is impervious to any demonic or impure attack or any attack from an unholy being. So, your not going to have any chance of escaping..." said Fukumaden as Kokuangyo shot four silver arrows with spell tags attached at Nightmare. Then, he placed the back end of his pike on the shield bubble, "AWAKEN!" said Fukumaden as the four spell tags on the silver arrows and there was a giant flash of light. After the flash of light Fukumaden, Ms. Tengu, and Makan were all standing in front of Minkai. Nighmare grabbed Makan with his good arm and started to choke him. "With Minkai as my host, I can penetrate anything! Nothing can stand against me!" "Bankai!" yelled Makan as he stabbed his sword into the ground and it disappeared. Then two giant stone warriors each holding a pike appeared, "Sono Inmetsukoutei Tsuinfukei!" said Makan as he glowed with white energy and Minkai let go of him. "Amatsumonogokoro." said Makan as the two stone warriors stabbed the front of their pikes into the ground and chains emerged from the ground, restraining Nightmare. Then, Fukumaden ran toward Nightmare and he stabbed the back end of his pike onto Nightmare's chest, restoring Minkai's consciousness. Minkai slowly arose, still enveloped in purple chakra. Minkai looked at the people surrounding him, weapons raised. "Go ahead. Kill me now. Releive the world of my presence. Now." Minkai managed under heavy breathing. "No, you fought well and you deserve to fight again, I know another demon who would be a could match for you... We need you to help fight against him with us and some other ninja." said Makan as they all threw smoke bombs on the ground and they all disappeared. "You deserve to fight again... We need your help... fight.. with us..." Makan's words were racing through Minkai's head. "Makan Shunkan.... we will meet again. Next time we meet..." Minkai paused, and looked at the rising moon "Things will be different.." said Minkai as he walked off into the night. Battle result: Tie Category:Fanon Story